


School Days

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [45]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri is finally at school, M/M, Queen!, Run in with Kylar, Yasmine! Is! Back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Demetri did nothing other than watch as the books he’d just placed in his locker slipped back out and slid all over the floor, dragging down a few loose papers and a few other texts books along with them.Yup. That seemed right.Sighing he bent down, getting to work on scooping up his things before the rest of the students could trample all over them.Just as he reached out for his text book a foot stomped down on his hand, pinning him to the ground as he let out a sharp yelp of pain. Eyes glancing up at the culprit he found himself coming face to face with the constant antagonist of his young life.Fucking Kylar and his Cobras.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Tralala! This one took awhile because sometimes Demetri makes me struggle. DX But I like how this one came out. :) I finally got to bring Yaz back! :D
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The ride to school in the back of Sam’s car the following day was tense.

Even Miguel, who didn’t have to either live with Hawk or see him after what had gone down yesterday was sitting on edge, his fingers rapidly tapping against his knee while Demetri sulked in the back and Sam attempted to strangle the steering wheel with her bare hands.

After he’d left the LaRusso household, Miguel had been the first person he’d called, completely uncaring about the fact that his friend was being a good student and sitting in class as he ranting about his own stupidity and how things had gone.

Miguel, ever the best friend anyone could ever ask for- outside of what he had, had with Eli of course- had told his teachers that there was a problem at home with his Yaya and his mother needed him to go home to check on her and make sure she was alright.

Than he’d found Demetri and they’d gone out to talk about the whole situation over a loaded bowl of chips and dip.

But although they’d talked through it, the only advice that Miguel had been able to offer other than an obvious apology was to give Hawk space and allow him to come around if and when he felt like it.

Demetri understood the idea behind his words, it was no doubt actually a great plan, trying to force Hawk to do anything had only come back to kick him in the ass later so this plan actually sounded pretty solid, but he still hated it.

He would do what Miguel said. He’d take a step back, he’d be nearby but never close enough to make Hawk feel like he was hovering, maybe hand out a few peace offerings every once and awhile, but that was it. If Hawk felt like giving him a second chance than great, if he felt like he needed more time then, as much as it killed him, Demetri was willing to wait.

Besides, he didn’t want to push to hard.

He was sure that was more than likely what they were all thinking, and not just the ones in the car he was in now, but Daniel and Johnny too.

They were constantly trying to get kids to leave Cobra Kai, to get them to join their side because it was so much better. Yet what was the first thing they did when shit went sideways?

Blame the ex Cobra.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much that had stung Hawk to hear. After how much they had preached that they were on his side, that they had his back, to than turn around and throw him under the bus at the first opportunity they got... Demetri was sure that the betrayal could have matched how John Snow felt when his brothers at the wall decided to use him as a pincushion.

With their lack of faith in him as a person, especially since he’d been innocent of the accusations, what was to keep him from ditching the lot of them and disappearing again?

It was honestly a thought that had kept Demetri up all night, tossing and turning. The fear of showing up to the LaRusso household only to find no Eli anywhere to be found clawing it’s way into his thoughts and dreams every time he closed his eyes.

Thankfully Sam had assured him the second he’d popped into the car that Hawk was still hanging around and was doing just fine.

It seemed like her Dad was walking on eggshells around him, at least until Hawk had disappeared again and the man had nearly given himself an ulcer looking for him. Demetri wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel when Sam muttered that she’d seen him on the roof again as she was backing out of the driveway.

He wanted to ask more questions, to find out as much as he could, but he could tell that the whole situation and how it was affecting her father was grating on her nerves. He didn’t want to continuously push her and than have her snap at Hawk because Demetri had been piling on the questions all day.

So he forced himself to be quiet, sitting in the back and staring out the window.

Something told him school was going to drag on today.

(***)

Demetri did nothing other than watch as the books he’d just placed in his locker slipped back out and slid all over the floor, dragging down a few loose papers and a few other texts books along with them.

Yup. That seemed right.

Sighing he bent down, getting to work on scooping up his things before the rest of the students could trample all over them.

Just as he reached out for his text book a foot stomped down on his hand, pinning him to the ground as he let out a sharp yelp of pain. Eyes glancing up at the culprit he found himself coming face to face with the constant antagonist of his young life.

Fucking Kylar and his Cobras.

“You fucked up my car asshole.” Kylar growled, the two biggest members flanking him on either side.

It was a good thing they were in the school hallways. There was no way that he wanted to risk them being able to pull out whatever weapons he was sure they had sitting in their cars.

He’d never been more thankful for the new metal detectors at the doors.

Demetri only found his gaze narrowing, burning into the other with nothing but a single look.

Because this was all Kylar’s fault.

...Okay, true, Demetri made some pretty awful choices too, so it wasn’t **all** Kylar’s fault, but if he wasn’t such an asshole none of this would be happening.

Hell, maybe Eli never would have ever started taking karate in the first place if Kylar hadn’t made him feel threatened enough to want to fight back.

“I even left the window open. All you had to do was reach in and grab it dumbass.”

“You broke into Mr LaRusso’s house and kidnapped Eli.” Demetri muttered. “So get fucked.”

Kylar snarled at him for a moment, grinding his fingers further into the floor. Demetri grimaced, shooting out his free hand and slamming his knuckles hard against the asshole’s shins. Kylar jerked his leg back with a bark of pain, the other two moving forward before coming to a short stop when Demetri shot back to his feet and made a move towards them.

They were quick to retreat back to their place just behind Kylar, their leader shooting them a scowl before turning his full attention to the one descending upon him. Demetri got right up in his face, confident that there was no way they would be armed or that they could even attack right now, not with all the fights they’d been caught in. None of them wanted to risk getting thrown out of school like some of their other members already had been.

“I’m going to give you losers one warning and one warning only,” Demetri hissed, so close now that he could smell the expensive aftershave that Kylar wore. “Either back off and leave Hawk alone or so help me I will do everything in my power to make sure that your lives become a living hell.”

They offered up nothing more than scoffs at his threats, Kylar rolling his eyes as he shoved against Demetri’s shoulders. “Get out of here man.”

He didn’t even have time to move his hands back or drop his arms to his sides before Demetri was holding fistfuls of his varsity sports jacket in a white knuckled grip, giving a firm shake to the other male to make sure he had his attention before all but spitting in his face as he continued.

“I’m done playing Kylar. Fuck off. I mean it.”

He wasn’t surprised in the least at the dead stare he got in turn.

For a long pause, the new leader of the Cobras didn’t say anything, just allowed the threat to sit between them, their eyes burning into each other as if they were trying to melt away the skin that rested over their faces.

Eventually he brought his hand up to wrap around the backs of Demetri’s, squeezing them so hard and suddenly he couldn’t stop the small wince from obstructing his features.

“I’m just getting started bitch. If you don’t want to be involved, than you should have just stayed down when you had the chance.”

Growling deep in his throat he could feel the urged of punching the one in front of him so hard that his skull might crack.

He didn’t want to be involved in this anymore. But, Kylar had a point.

If none of this karate stuff had ever happened, if Eli hadn’t decided to stand up for himself and eventually turned so much that Demetri had to learn to protect himself in turn from his own best friend, than they wouldn’t be facing Kylar at the extremes they were now. The worst they would suffer was getting their bags thrown in the garbage, being shoved around and made fun of. None of this worrying about knifes during fights and being forced to burn down buildings and having to watch their backs at every moment of the day shit they were dealing with now.

But Eli would have been even more depressed than he was now. He probably wouldn’t even be here. Nether of them would have learned to stand up for themselves. They wouldn’t have the group of friends that they did now.

Taking in a deep breath Demetri shoved Kylar back into his group of goons, snarling at the very idea of having anything go back to the way it had been before.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He snarled, ignoring the rest of his papers that were still scattered about as he shoved everything in his hands into his bag and slammed his locker shut.

He flipped them off over his shoulder as he headed to his next class, his mind already spinning with the thoughts of what the Cobras could have in store for them.

(***)

“I need to talk to you.”

Demetri barely had any time to grab a tray before he felt a hand on the back of his shirt tugging him outside of the lunch room.

If it wasn’t for the fact the he recognized the voice quiet well he would have lashed out at whoever thought it would be a good idea to approach him from behind nowadays. But as he straightened himself out and eventually got his feet under him enough he didn’t need to be lead around, he found himself pressing his lips into a thin line as he followed Yasmine through the halls of their school with an empty tray in his hands.

Although it hadn’t been to long since they’d broken up, maybe only two or three weeks ago if he really thought about it, so much had happened in his life since than it felt like it might as well have taken place years ago. It wasn’t as if he tried avoiding her in the few classes they shared together either, although they had given each other a wide birth, they just didn’t have much to talk about once the whole thing had blown up. Especially with how their brief relationship had ended.

When Hawk had first kisses him in front of half of the earlier arrivals to school while he’d picked a fight with the Cobras, and the evidence had been passed around to the rest of the student body in forms of videos, giffs and photos all before lunch, it had nagged at the back of Demetri’s mind what Yaz had thought and if she’d put two and two together.

But he’d been to much of a coward to so much as look at her after that particular can of worms had been exposed and with everything else going on with Hawk after the fact he’d been more focused on finding him than going over his ex’s feelings.

It looked like his luck had finally run out though, leaving him to sigh to himself as he swung the tray under his arm and trailed after her while she lead them outside.

The day wasn’t to bad out, a little bright maybe and left his mind to wander to the hope that Hawk had put on sunscreen this morning if he was still hanging out on the roof to avoid everyone. His attention was quickly pulled back however when Yaz took a sharp turn towards the bleachers, almost leaving him tripping over himself to keep up with her.

As they passed by the underside of them, Demetri couldn’t help but allow his eyes to linger in the places where they’d use to sneak away for a quick make out and groping session in between classes or during lunch when they’d still been keeping things on the down low.

But they brushed by them quickly, Yaz leading him to the top portion of them instead of the underbelly, taking her position at the utter most top where she wiped the seat before sitting down.

Feet feeling heavy, Demetri took a little longer to reach the top, awkwardly sitting on the bench just below hers, eyes darting over to the field to see a few students milling about enjoying their own lunches or passing a ball around.

“So...” He mumbled, finally turning back to her when he’d felt he’d tortured himself enough, “Nice weather we’ve been having lately right?”

From the unimpressed look he got in turn, he gave a quick click of his tongue before shaking his head and looking back out to the field.

“Sorry.”

From behind him he could hear her letting out a short sigh, the distinct sound of nails hitting against a wave of lush hair letting him know that she was flicking her hair over her shoulder in the way she always did when she was annoyed about something.

That was a tick of hers he was very familiar with.

“It was Hawk.”

She wasn’t asking. He would have to seriously question her intelligence if she thought that he would have cheated on her with anyone else after everything that went down.

“Yup.”

She hummed, Demetri finally deciding to face her once more and allow her to steer the conversation.

“Who made the first move?”

He opened his mouth to say he wasn’t really sure, there had always been- something, to their relationship that neither of them had been able to place and never dared to venture into, but than the memory of when it had all started smacked him right in the face.

He couldn’t really claim innocence or that it was a mutual thing when he’d been the one to lay his lips on Hawk in order to assert some twisted form of dominance over him could he?

Sighing he dropped his head, running his hand through his hair to give him a reason to stall for a little longer before eventually pushing it out.

“I did.”

Her face remained oddly neutral to the news, as if she’d been expecting it, but he could see the way that her nails curled further into her crossed arms, her brows lowering ever so slightly.

“When?”

When indeed. Dropping his head into the palm of his hand, Demetri let out a long sigh, thinking all the way back to the day when they’d decided to train in an abandon building and had been jumped by a gang of snakes. “About a month or so ago.” He admitted, his free hand tapping rhythmically against his knee. “I didn’t think... it wasn’t supposed to mean anything.”

And it wasn’t. It did, but it was only supposed to be a way for him to try and control the feral beast he’d been forced to deal with.

Thinking of it now he couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid, or twisted.

She took in another breath, this one deeper this time as she looked out over the grounds, his hands moving from across her chest to dig into the wooden slate underneath her. Demetri couldn’t help but wonder if that was to keep her from lunging out and attacking him with those finely manicured nails of hers. He was sure that could do a fair amount of damage if wielded right.

Once she seemed to gather her barrings back, she looked at him again, her eyes cold as she spoke. “So while I was making plans for our dates and what we could do this summer, you were running around and fucking your ex best friend turned psycho behind my back. Nice.”

Wincing at the bite to her words Demetri placed both hands on his knees, straightening out his spine and sitting up as he wondered if there was any way that he could explain it without it sounding as fucked up as it actually was.

“We never had sex.” Was what came out instead, the words hanging between them as he pressed his lips into a very thin line.

Yaz didn’t miss a beat. “Did you want to?”

Did he want to?

Yeah.

Of course he had. There were plenty of times when he’d had Eli right where he wanted him, when going as far as he wanted to would had been an option that Hawk was all to willing to give in to. But neither of them had been in the right head space, and even than he’d know it would have felt like taking advantage. So he’d held back.

That didn’t mean that the idea hadn’t been tempting, or that he hadn’t spent countless nights laying in bed, unable to sleep with the thoughts leaving a burning ache settled deeply into his bones and chest.

His prolonged silence to the question was answer enough, her brows furrowing together as she looked away again. “Right.” She muttered, “guess I should have seen that coming.”

This time it was his turn to frown, his lips pinching as he squinted up at her in the sunlight.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Again, she shook her head, looking down at her knees now, her hands clutching the wood so tightly he could hear it creak in her grip. Than a choked off laugh forced it’s way passed her lips, her hand shooting up to her mouth to cover it before both hands where quickly wiping at the spot just below her eyes.

Her reaction startled him, his hands automatically wanting to reach out and hold her, to comfort her, but he knew that it would only make things worse. That’s all he seemed to be good at lately, hurting people he was close to.

So he did nothing, allowing her to collect herself.

She took in a deep breath, tilting her head back as she wiped at her eyes one last time before she turned her attention back to him.

“You’ve don’t know the way you look at him do you?” She asked, “Or the way that he looks at you.” Huffing slightly she pushed her hair out of her face, silver still lining her eyes. “Seriously, boys can be so dense sometimes.” She mumbled, quickly carrying on when Demetri opened his mouth to defend himself, “I figured it was him when I first saw all those... marks,” she paused, her lips twisting thin as her large eyes narrowed down at him. “If that’s how he is with your neck I think you should warn him about using his teeth before he uses them on your d-.”

“Okay!” Demetri interrupted her, his face flushed a bright red. “Thank you Yaz,” his voice was tight with embarrassmentas he ran his hand over his face, “I’ll- I’ll keep that in mind.”

The last thing he wanted to be thinking about while talking to Yasmine was directing Hawk on how to use his mouth for... other activities.

Not that they’d be doing anything like that any time soon.

Not with how much he’d pissed Hawk off and how badly he’d screwed up.

She did give a small laugh at his obvious discomfort, a smirk on her lips that he supposed he deserved as he curled in on himself.

Than her frown was back, a more concerned expression tinting at the edges of her features.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about it,” she continued, her tone getting serious once more while Demetri gave a slight tilt of his head, wondering where this was going. “I didn’t really want to hear anything about it honestly, but...”

She trailed off, her eyes darting off to the side for a moment before looking back at the field, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she once again ran her hand through her hair, fluffing it a little.

Demetri waited, wondering what it was that she wanted to say, and why she thought now of all times was a good moment to say anything about it.

“I saw you yesterday Demetri.”

For a moment he didn’t understand what she was talking about, and than it hit him.

The only time he’d made it to school yesterday was when Robby and him had broken into Kylar’s car and smashed out all his windows.

He paled, his whole body suddenly going stiff.

Yasmine had seen him. She was pissed at him for cheating on her. She didn’t like Hawk. Her and Kylar had been friends once.

And as if it couldn’t get worse, she pressed on.

“Sam told me, what he did to her grandfather’s home. Their dojo? How he set it on fire.”

“Kylar made him-,”

“She told me that his father kicked him out. That Hawk snapped and attacked her Dad. About the injury on his back. About who did it and how.”

There was a tight ball of air trapped in Demetri’s throat with no idea where to go. He just sat there, eyes wide and choking on it as he stared at her, basically pleading.

He’d thought that he was bad for telling people things that they had no right knowing. But Sam telling Yasmine?

She wasn’t part of this- this weird war they were all caught up in. She was a bystander, someone who could just watch the chaos unfold around her.

Demetri had told Sam because he needed a safe place for Hawk to be able to go and Sam had been standing in the way of it.

Why on earth would she go running off her mouth to Yasmine of all people?

But than it hit him, about how most of the dojo didn’t seem to have much to say when it came to having Hawk and Robby back on the team. About how maybe she needed to tell someone who wasn’t caught up in everything about how much her life had been flipped. He supposed he couldn’t blame Sam to much for breaking and needing someone to talk to.

But why on earth did it have to be Yasmine? Why couldn’t she have spoken to Moon or called Aisha?

But than again, Moon had dated Hawk, and maybe she didn’t want her friend to be reminding her that Hawk wasn’t all bad, just a little confused and mislead while she was trying to rant about one of her least favourite people.

And Aisha’s parents had moved their daughter out of state completely once the whole school fight had happened. What were the chances they were going to let their daughter talk to anyone who was still involved in the art form?

While he’d been off in his thoughts, Yasmine obviously grew tired of waiting for him to tune back into her, giving a firm enough kick to his leg to jar him back to their conversation.

“I’m not going to rat you out.” She muttered, “I’m not that low.”

“Than why tell me this?” He asked, placing the tray down beside him before picking it up again, needing something to do with his hands.

She scoffed, the sound loaded with irritation, as if she couldn’t believe that he was stupid enough to not get it. But then she was looking back down at him, the brightness of her hair framing her face in a soft light as the sun danced across it.

“Because I’m worried about you, you idiot.”

Anything that Demetri had loaded up to shoot out in his or Hawk’s defence died at her statement, his mouth snapping shut with such an audible click that it rang in his ears.

Her expression softened to one he recognized, but one that was rare for her to wear out in public. When she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder he found himself shocked with how much he actually missed just how comforting her touch could be.

“Listen,” she sighed, her hold tightening just the slightest bit as her eyes snapped up to burn into his, “I don’t... I know when somethings over, and I don’t want you to think that I’m saying any of this to try and win you back but, are you sure Hawk is a safe choice for you?”

“What?”

“You broke into and destroyed a car to steal evidence against him. He’s involved with people who aren’t shy about going after people with weapons. He broke your arm for gods sake Demetri.” Her voice was tight, going up higher in pitch as it filled with more emotion, the silver lining coming back to her eyes but refusing to fall. “I’m still mad at you, what you did is going to stick with me for a long time,”

Demetri grimaced at that. It hadn’t been his intention to give her trust issues. But he supposed that’s what happened when people ended up getting cheated on.

Why was it that he couldn’t seem to get in a relationship with people without violating the trust that they placed in him? How did he always manage to fuck that up?

“but that doesn’t mean that I want you to get hurt,” she continued, shaking her head as she pulled her hand back to clasp them together in her lap, “and you just- your behaviour lately has been off, even for you.” He allowed her the cheap shot, his fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans. “Did you think that no one would notice that you’re suddenly skipping school? You were missing for nearly an entire week.”

“I was just looking for-,” Demetri stopped before he could finish, knowing that if anything, it would only help her pile up the evidence in her favour.

From the way that her lips pressed so thinly together, he could tell that she already knew what he was going to say regardless if he finished or not.

“You’re becoming more aggressive and I can’t remember the last time that I saw you actually smile. You’ve been scowling so much in class and in the hallways people are starting to think that Hawk’s rubbing off on you.”

Well that was just stupid. It wasn’t Hawk who was rubbing off of him and constantly adding to his irritation. It was everyone else around Hawk that was grating on Demetri’s patience.

The school faculty, Hawk’s parents, Demetri’s parents, the Cobras, Miyagi Dos, Eagle Fangs, the ever growing list of Senseis.

If anything being around Hawk and knowing that he was okay was the only time that Demetri really felt like he could relax and take it easy. Whenever he was out of his sight however it was the thought of how easily someone might be able to push him over the edge or hurt him in some way that left his skin constantly itching with anxiety that quickly morphed its way into anger and shortened his fuse.

Wondering how he could explain it though left him baffled, so instead he just did the next best thing and decided to lay it all out to her, even if he knew it was going to hurt her to hear.

“I’m not leaving him Yaz.” He confirmed, “I-I’m-” his tongue got twisted between his teeth, unable to continue as he shook his head with a frustratedhuff, his hands tightening their grip once more. “I won’t leave him again. Not when he needs me.”

He wasn’t looking at her anymore, his eyes glued to his feet as his frown grew even deeper across his face.

Again he heard her sigh. Again he heard her flick her hair behind her.

Than her hand fell to his one of his knees, right over top of his hand.

“Than be careful.”

Glancing back up at her Demetri was surprised to see her so close, and for a moment he wondered how far they could have taken things if he’d stuck with her instead of Hawk. Wondered if it would have been easier to graduate with her, move away, get married and start a real life together.

But as nice as the thought was, it felt off, even the images his mind came up with seeming discoloured and slanted. A feeling he couldn’t being to describe twisting in his chest so painfully that it made him draw back.

She mirrored his motion, sitting back on the bench and shaking her head to toss her hair out of her eyes before she stood.

“I have to go.” She sighed, Demetri standing up with her.

He almost completely forgot about the tray he’d stolen, scooping it up- although when had he put it down he couldn’t remember- before following her back down the bleachers.

Once they reached the bottom, she turned on him quick, the dark look he was use to seeing after years of running into her in the hallway back on her face as she jabbed a sharp tipped finger into his chest.

“You tell anyone what we talked about and I will ruin you.”

He knew that her threats were empty, a smile pulling at his lips as he chuckled at her words.

Moving before she could protest against it, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him for a brief moment before letting her go.

“Thanks Yaz.”

She gave a roll of her eyes and a harmless smack against his chest with the back of her hand.

“Sure, whatever.” She muttered offhandedly, her eyes peering around for any witnesses. “Tell your bratty bird I say hi.” Demetri nodded his head along to her words, knowing that there was no way in hell he was going to utter a word of that to Hawk, regardless of how much he thought her nickname for him actually fit. When her eyes landed back on him Demetri arched a brow at the dark look on her face. “Also, tell him I get one free shot the next time I see him. It’s the least he could do for stealing my boyfriend out from under my noes.”

Offering her a nervously sheepish grin he held out his arms, tilting his head towards her as he spoke. “Why don’t you just take one at me?” He asked.

He did not like the look that came over her face one bit as she took a step closer to him, invading his space as her eyes narrowed sharply enough to the point they were nearly slits.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll get yours too.”

The ice in her words drew a shiver down his spine.

He forgot how terrifying she could be.

She pulled back and out of his space, spinning on her heels all in one clean motion as she waved her hand with a simple flick of her wrist.

“Pay more attention to your school work,” she called over her shoulder. “My grade in science is slipping.”

Twirling the tray in between his fingers, Demetri smiled softly as he watched her walk away.

There was still a lot he wanted to talk to her about, that he wanted to explain, but, as much as he’d been dreading it, he was glad they had finally spoken. He did miss her.

The sudden ring of the bell made him jump, groaning a second later when he realized that lunch was over.

And he hadn’t eaten yet.


End file.
